All Mine
by Rainbow Penguinz
Summary: Adam and Randy has had their eyes out for little Jeff and finally decides to get what they want. SLAAAAAAAASH! Oh, and please excuse any spelling errors! Oh, and if I put "she" instead of "he" Please excuse that! I type waay too fast...
1. The Kidnapping

All Mine

Summary: Randy and Adam has had their eyes out for little Jeff and finally gets what they want. SLAAAAASHHHH!

Disclaimer: Me no ownies!

Rating: NC-17

Warning: I make yaoi haters cry, so please, if you don't like, DON'T READ!

Jeff was affraid, he knew that Adam and Randy acted strange when they were around him. He didn't know what or who was causing them to act like psychos. They always do the same thig when around him, give him that same evil grin and walk off. Jeff told Matt about it several times, he just said they were messing with him. Jeff knew it was more that, he knew that something was up with the two. Was it because of the fact that his zipper was down most of the time they met? Or was it the fact that they wanted something from him? Both questions were answered on one night of RAW.

"I'm telling you Matt," Jeff exclaimed. "They won't stop looking at me! It's creepy!" Matt always had to follow Jeff around to so he could prove that nothing was wrong with Adam or Randy. He just believed that they were just messing with him and trying to make him scared.

"Jeff, it's a free country. They can stare at anybody they want to." Matt replied, taking a sip out of his Pepsi from the consession stand in the front of the arena in St. Louis, Missuri.

"No, it's different." Jeff said, taking the soda from Matt and sipping from it, then handing it back.

"How is it different?"

"They look at me like their ready to eat me. This huge grin just grows on their faces and they just glare at me as they walk by. I hate it!" Jeff exclaimed, stomping on the floor of his locker room.

"You know what," Matt said, standing up, "I'm gonna go get Adam and Randy and see what's going on, because when I'm walking with you down the halls and we run into them, they just say 'Hey' and go on by their life. Okay?"

"No! Don't go get them!" Jeff said, grabbing on Matt's shirt collar, "I'm scared..." Matt chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get them and that's final." Matt said, pulling Jeff's hand off of his collar and leaving his in his locker room. Jeff sat down on a chair in the small room. He noticed that Matt left his soda and drunk the rest of it. Jeff was scared of what might happen when they arrive. Jeff knew that he shouldn't be so worried, but he just couldn't trust his brother with everything in the world. Jeff stood up and started to walk around and play with the blue colored section in his hair, trying to calm himself down. He heard the door knob start to move and his stomach just did gymnastics. The door opened and Matt walked in, behind him were Adam Copeland and Randy Orton. Jeff turned his head quickly and started at a tile on the floor.

"See?" Matt said, "Are they staring at you?" Jeff looked up at Adam and Randy and looked back down.

"Yes.." Jeff whispered. Adam walked over to Jeff and put his hand on Jeff's right shoulder. Jeff jumped and slowly looked up.

"Listen," Adam began, "We're sorry that we've been scaring you so much. We were just playing with you. We wanted to scare you, but not make you affraid of us. Sorry Jeff."

"See, they didn't mean to do all the things they've been doing. I told you they were just playing with you." Matt stated. "Now stop worrying so much and go- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRINK MY PEPSI?" Matt exclaimed. He was very serious when it came to sodas. He didn't take bullshit from anyone.

"I was scared.." Jeff whined. Randy walked over to Jeff and put his hand on Jeff's back and began slowly rubing his back.

"We promise that we won't do anything else to scare you. Right Adam?" Randy said.

"Yeah, no more jokes." Adam agreed winking and Randy. "You should get ready to go home. You had a great match tonight and I bet you're sore." Jeff moved his head around in a circular motion and grunted.

"Yeah, I am a bit sore." Jeff agreed.

"Well, take some of this." Adam suggested, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two pills. "It's a pain reliever. It works like Jesus's miracles."

"Well, thanks. I'll make sure I'll take it when I get to the hotel." Jeff said putting the pills in his pocket.

"C'mon Jeff, let's go home before the midnight traffic starts to kick in." Matt suggested, tossing Jeff his gym bag. Jeff tossed the strap over his shoulders and waved goodbye at Adam and Randy.

"Bye guys, thanks for the pain reliever Adam." Jeff said, walking into the hallway behind his older brother. Adam and Randy waved back at Jeff and left his locker room and walking the other direction of the hallway.

Back at the hotel, Jeff really needed to take thoes pills. He took them out of his pocket and looked at them. He knew there was something strange about the pills, but he needed something to ease the pain in his body. Jeff wasted to time, and quickly swallowed the pills with a sip of water. Jeff looked around and noticed that he was still okay, but he felt sleepy in an instant. Matt said he was going to the store to get some stuff for dinner and he would be right back, but Jeff didn't think he would make it to then. His eyes started to close then open again. He finally decided to stop fighting, and curled up on one of the beds and fell fast asleep. Meanwhile, someone was coming into the holtel room, and it wasn't Matt. It was Randy and Adam. God knows how they got in, but they succeeded. Randy walked over to the sleeping Hardy and smiled.

"So peaceful..." He sighed. "I didn't know the pill would put him to sleep, I just thought it might make him a little lightheaded and dizzy."

"Well, I thought about that, but then I thought 'Why not just put him to sleep?'" Adam said, looking around in the hotel room to see if Matt was there. "I think Matt's not here, that means we're clear."

"Great..." Randy grinned. "Okay, help me pick him up. Jeff isn't the lightest raindrop in the clouds." Randy grabbed Jeff's head and waited for Adam to grab his feet. Adam just stood there in front of him with a look that read 'Are you stupid?' Adam walked over to Jeff and tossed him over his shoulder, making Jeff grunt in his sleep.

"Smart, huh?" Adam said.

"Don't you think it's a little...strange to be carrying a man out on your shoulders?" Randy asked in sheer confusion.

"And don't you think it's a little stupid to carry him like he's a TV?" Adam replied, walking out of the hotel room and into the hallway with Jeff on his shoulders.

"Wait, what if we run into Matt?" Randy asked.

"Hmmnn, we just keep going, Matt's a little slow, so he'll probably figure it out when he's in the elevator."

"Mmmnnkay?" Randy replied, letting Adam know that he know what he's talking about...A little...The two left the hotel with Jeff on Adam's shoulders, suprisingly grabbing no attention. This just might be something that they see alot. A few minutes later, Matt enters his hotel room with a large bage of groceries in his arm. He put the bag down in the kitchen and looks around for Jeff.

"Jeff? Jeffro, you in here? Where are you?" Matt shouted around the room. Since Jeff's car was in the auto shop in St. Louis, he knows he couln't have gone anywhere, unless he walked, which he hated. Matt continued to look for Jeff, then finally giving up and calling his cell phone. There was no answer. Matt called atleast five times before suspecting something was wrong.

Jeff was still sofly asleep, he heard voices and really wanted to wake up, he felt something on his arms and legs. He tried his best to open his eyes ans succeeded. He opened his eyes very sluggishly and looked around. He tried to move, but his arms were chained above his head and his legs were chained to walls. He was alone in the large, dark, and funny smelling room. He saw someone opening the door. It was Adam and his devious friend, Randy. Adam was walking towards him with a gag ball and a black whip. Randy had a red cock ring and a set of blue anal beads. Jeff's eyes lit up at the sex toys. He just couldn't imagine what would happen next.

A/N : Yay! My first BSDM story! Me proud! My mommy would be so proud! Actually, she wouldn't. XD I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 is soon to come.


	2. Orientation

Title: Orientation

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Edge/Randy Orton

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Rape, strong language, and slash. And lots of it... Plus, I put a bunch of Yaoi Haters spray on this...

Summary: Now that Jeff is in their hands, they can mold him however they want. Play with him, toss him around, hit him a little, and make him loyal.

Disclaimer: Me no owns anything or anyone in this chapter! Including the toys used in this chapter, you pervs! XD

Game over...Jeff lost the battle. He knew there was something strange going on between Adam and Randy, Matt just didn't listen. He was chained up, so much he couldn't even scratch his wrist with his hand. Jeff's wrists were chained above his head, which the chains were connected to the ceiling. His legs were closed, but chained, and thoes chains were connected to two walls apart from him. Adam and Randy really thought this one out. It must've taken days for them to think of a way to get their little toy to fall for their trap. Jeff knew Matt was looking for him, he heard his cell phone ring with his Titan Tron theme five times, but he couldn't do anything but look at it. His fingers were tied together so he couldn't move a inch. Jeff wanted Matt so he could slap the shit out of him for not believing him right now. Jeff heard the door open and his eyes grew wide at the two tall men walking in with sex toys in their hands.

"See?" Randy bragged, "I told you I could chain him up with out making noise." Randy put the red cock ring and blue anal beads on the floor and stood two feet away from Jeff. Jeff's eyes were set on the toys Randy put on the floor. He knew that it was over for him.

"Yeah, you did a good job, I gotta hand it to ya..." Adam agreed, nodding his head at Randy's comment. Adam put his whip and gag ball down next to Randy's toys. Jeff looked at the toys Adam put down and whimpered.

"Awww...Don't be affraid..." Randy said, walking over to Jeff and rubbing his torso area. "It won't hurt if you stay still..." Jeff softly moaned and the warm, tender hands of Randy Orton, knowing that he's in a giant world of trouble if he doesn't act right.

"I think we should get all of these nasty clothes off of you first..." Adam said, picking up the whip and softly hitting his palm with it. Jeff started to shake, the sound of the whip cracking on Adam's palm was enough for him.

"N-No! Please! Don't do it! I'll be good! I promise! Just please, no!" Jeff pleaded. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his face like there was some sort of race going down his face.

"Sorry Jeffy..." laughed Randy, "We just can't do that...We spent three weeks trying to think of a way to get you for ourselves to keep."

_T-to keep? What the hell does that mean? I'm not his! Or Adam's! I'm my own man!_ Jeff thought. His body was still sore from the match, thoes pills didn't help at all. It was just to put him to sleep so...this could happen. Jeff felt guilty, but not as much as Matt will when Jeff finishes with him...If he ever goes home.

"P-please...I won't do any- Ahhh!" Jeff was interupted by a swift whip to his shirt, tearing it slightly. Jeff's shirt was tight, meaning it wouldn't take long for it to come off, but the pants were a differnet story, they weren't too tight, but tight enough that maybe ten hits could make the first pants leg fall. . Adam continued to beat the clothes off of Jeff until he was just left to his boxers. Jeff had so many marks where the whip and his skin met. Jeff was silently sobbing, wishing they wouldn't have added to the pain he already had from his match against CM Punk. Jeff's face was streaming with tears and the tears made a very small puddle on the floor. Jeff was hopeless, unless Matt just came in the room and stopped the two from what they were doing, which he knows would never happen since he was to stubburn to listen.

"Nice aim, Adam..." Randy said nodding his head at Adam.

"Yeah...thanks...Whew! That takes time..." replied Adam, breathing deeply as if he just ran a marathon. Randy picked up the gag ball and shoved it into Jeff's mouth, making a soft moan escape his lips.

"Wow..." Adam said, dropping the whip and digging into his pocket, "I've just gotta take some pictures of this!" Adam pulled out his small, black cell phone and took many pictures off the beaten Hardy.

"Smile!" Randy laughed, using his fingers to make a smile on Jeff's face. Jeff felt tourmented, he didn't want to smile, he just wanted to cry right then, and right now, but he knows if he does, there might be some type of consequence for it.

"Alright," Adam said, closing his cell phone and stuffing it back in his pocket, "Let's get down to buisiness..." Adam walked over to the pile of sex toys and pulled out one of his favorites, anal beads. He pulled out a little remote and pressed a small red button. The chains were being pulled and his legs were opening wider and wider. Adam pressed a small blue button and his whole body bent over, like he was crawling on his hands and knees.

"Perfection..." Randy mummbled, looking at Jeff's rear. Adam walked where Randy was standing, Jeff bit his lip, readying himself for some pain. He felt one of the two pulling down his boxers slowly, that made him jump. Jeff wimpered, squirming around in the chains. Jeff felt a little sick, not the fact that he was a little bit off of the ground, but he felt sick thinking about all of the nasty things they were going to do to him. Since he couldn't talk because for the stupid gagball in his mouth, he could only make noices of pleasure and pain.

"Heh, Adam.." Randy laughed, "It's like he's shaking his ass at us.." Adam chuckled and grabbed the blue anal beads.

"Mmnkay, first sex toy! The anal beads!" Adam exclaimed, slowly putting the large beads in Jeff's anal area. Jeff whimpered and started to squirm even more, since the beads were causing him pain. As the last bead was entered, Adam let them sit for a while, he walked in front of him and kneeled down. He snatched the gag ball out of his mouth, causing Jeff to gasp for air. As Jeff finally caught his breath, he was kissed roughly by Adam. Adam slowly made his way into Jeff's mouth, their tounges fighting, and saliva spilling and dripping to the floor. Adam pulled away from the messy kiss and grinned at Randy. Randy nodded and snatched the anal beads right out of Jeff. He screamed at the pain driving in his ass. Adam grinned at Jeff's voice, and walked over to the last sex toy remaining, the red cock ring. Adam crawled under Jeff and applied the cock ring. Jeff growled at Adam.

"OKay, it's set. I think he's ready." Adam sighed.

"You sure? I mean, he's you know...Not fully erect yet..." Randy asked.

"He's okay... He will be by the time we're done with him." Adam said, pulling off his pants and kicking them to the side. Adam stood in front of Jeff and shoved his mouth onto his cock. Jeff's eyes grew wide at the thickness and lenght of Adam Copeland in his mouth. Randy crawled under Jeff, and turned the cock ring on. Jeff's moan was muffled by Adam's length in his mouth. Adam nodded at Randy, and that was a sign to insert Jeff. Randy did as he was signaled, and began to unbuckle his pants. Jeff heard Randy's pants drop to the floor and he looked behind him, only to see Randy fully nude, getting ready to give him all he's got. Jeff bit his lip, readying himself for some major pain in the ass, really...

"No! Not now! Please! Stop!" Jeff pleaded.

"Oh Jeff..." Randy laughed, "The longer you squirm the harder I get." Randy started to tease Jeff's ass with his cock. Jeff bit down on Adam's dick and looked at him grunt in pain.

"Shit!" Adam growled, "What the hell?" Adam walked to the whip that he used to strip Jeff. He quickly raised the whip and hit Jeff in the head, causing a line of blood to form on his forehead. Jeff's eyes filled with tears and he began to sob as blood ran down his head. The sobs were heard by Adam and made him hit Jeff once more, this time, on the back. Jeff screamed as he tried to arch his back, then looked at Adam again.

"You gonna do that again, bitch?" Adam said, holding Jeff's chin up so he could be eye to eye. Jeff looked into Adam's hazel/green eyes and nodded. Adam looked at Randy and smirked. Randy slamed into Jeff, creating tears and moans from Jeff. Adam put Jeff back onto his cock and began to move his head back and forth onto him. Jeff felt worse that before, he really wanted to vomit then, but since these two men had him in a very tough situation, he had to hold it down. The taste of Adam's dick in his mouth was a very bitter/sweet mixture, it tasted like dark chocolate to him, making him enjoy it a bit more, but hate it enough to want to bite him again.

"Damn..." Randy moaned, "He's so fucking tight..." The little space in Jeff's ass made Randy move faster. The rhythm that was being made of Jeff's moans, Randy's grunts, Randy's body colliding with Jeff's, and Adam's evil snickers sounded like a song being made, a very...interesting one... Jeff's innocence was ticking away, and when the time is up, Randy and Adam would've taken the remaining of Jeff's innocence away from him. The speed and moans coming from Adam and Randy ment only one thing, the sand in the hourglass to Jeff's innocence is almost on the bottom.

"Get ready, Jeff..." Randy whispered. Jeff bit his lower lip and hoped that the release wouldn't have anything to do with that taco he ate earlier, or else he'd be vomiting beef, shredded cheese and Adam and Randy's sperm. Within a quick minute or two, the two released their white fluids in Jeff, causing his to widen. Once it was all over, they put their clothes back on and stood in front on the used Hardy and stared at him. Jeff looked up with saddness almost written across his face.

"You're pathetic..." Adam snickered. "C'mon Randy, let's go get some dinner. I'm starving.."

"Alright, but do we just leave him here?" Randy asked, buttoning the last button on his shirt.

"Hmmnn... Nah, untie him. He can't do anything but sit there and wait 'til we come back with food." Randy untied Jeff from the chains that were causing his body to tense up. Once he was untied, he moved his wrist around, trying to ease the pain that the chains were causing through his tourture. He looked up at Adam and Randy and looked back down. Adam kneeled down to Jeff, who was sitting on his very sore ass.

"Don't worry babe," Adam soothed, "We'll be back in a few minutes." Adam kissed Jeff, stood up, and left with Randy.

_''You're Pathetic...'' ''You gonna do that again, bitch?" ''Get ready, Jeff.." _Jeff couldn't stop hearing thoes quotes. He wanted it to go away, but they wouldn't listen. Jeff grasped his hair and tears began to form in his eyes again.

"Shut up..." Jeff whispered to the voices he was hearing. "Just SHUT UP!" Jeff exclaimed. He cried and cried and then, finally cried himself to sleep.

A/N: Awww...Poor Jeffro... Chapter 3 *sob* coming *sob* soon... *cries*


	3. Betrayal

A/N: Sorry about the huge delay! Even good story writers have to go to school Y'know! I promise that this will answer the questions on the reviews! Total plot twist! Enjoy!~ 3

Title: Betrayal

Rating: NC-17, duh..

Warnings: Strong language, violence, mentions of rape, mentions of drug use.

Summary: After the cruel torture Jeff was put through, he learns something that he should've known before, or, someone should've told him.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this story except the plot!

The devil's children, also known as Adam Copeland and Randy Orton, returned to the large, abandoned pillow factory, where the younger Hardy was laying on the floor sleeping. Jeff had to literally cry himself to sleep, trying his best to get rid of the voices in his head. Jeff didn't snore, so sometimes it was like he wasn't even there. Adam turned on the lights and kneeled down in front of the sleeping Hardy and laughed.

"It's time to wake up, Jeffy." Adam said, shaking Jeff lightly. "C'mon, we have food." Randy stood behind Adam, holding a large bag of Chinese food. Adam continued to shake Jeff until his eyes lit up.

"Wha?" Jeff jumped up and looked around. He remembered that he was still in the captivity of the two best friends. Jeff looked in the eyes of Adam Copeland and whimpered.

"No no.. Shhh…." Adam rubbed Jeff's cheek with his husky, warm hands. "We have food. C'mon, I don't need a unsatisfied slave, do I?" Adam should've thought that one out before this happened, Jeff is unhappy, and there's nothing he can do but set him free to make him happy, but after all of that sex, food does sound like a good idea. Jeff's face lit up when she smelled the Chinese food. Adam helped him stand up, knowing that Jeff might still be a bit sore from his "Orientation".

"Finally…" Randy murmured, beginning to walk upstairs to a small room just above Jeff's room. Jeff's eyes trialed Randy and he looked about him, and saw the room had a large window. He thought it was the boss's office so he could keep his eyes on the employees.

The room was beautiful, Adam and Randy must've decorated this room for their first meal with Jeff. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room. The small room, that was once an office, got turned into a nice little dining room. The walls were painted a light sky blue, with white large tiles on the floor. Beautiful paintings from Asia to France were hanging on the large walls. The chairs were leather and looked very comfy. Jeff was just ready to plop down on the chair and begin eating, but Jeff remembered what Matt told him, 'Remember, Image is EVERYTHING.' Jeff slowly sat down, trying not to make the pains of his rear-side come back. He waited patiently as Randy started to assort the small take out bags on the large table.

"Okay, shrimp fried rice, pepper steak…" Randy said to himself trying to keep track of what they ordered. He finally reached the bottom of the bag and growled. _Uh oh, I think they forgot something. _Jeff thought. He covered his ears, preparing for Randy's snap.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE EGG ROLLS?" Randy exclaimed. Adam cocked a eye-brow and looked at the pile of Chinese food already lying on the table.

"Randy," Adam said, "I think we can do with out the egg rolls." Jeff chuckled under his breath. The fact that Randy was having a prissy-fit over a bag of cheap egg rolls was kind of funny.

"But I paid for those egg rolls…" Randy sighed and gave Jeff a little take-out box of shrimp fried rice.

"Thank you…" Jeff said. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out three pairs of chopsticks and handed them to Jeff and Randy.

"Where did you get these from?" Randy asked.

"I took them without the little loud Asian man looking." Adam replied. He opened his small box of white rice and began eating on it.

"So Jeff," Randy began, "Why aren't you talking?" Jeff looked up and saw Randy and Adam staring at him. Had they forgotten what they did to Jeff not too long ago? Or do they need a reminder?

"I don't really have anything to say…" Jeff admitted.

"Ah…I understand." Randy went right back to eating his pepper steak.

After the long and very…quiet meal with Adam and Randy, Jeff decided he needed to take another nap. Adam and Randy left him alone again, locked in his room, to go get a few things from the groceries store. Jeff noticed his cell phone was still on the floor. He reached for it and looked at his 'Missed Calls' list. Matt had called five times. Jeff decided to call Matt and tell him where he was.

"Yello?" Matt said.

"Matt, this is Jeff. I need you to come save me…" Jeff said softly, trying not to grab any attention to Adam and Randy, if they were still there.

"Save you?" Matt asked. "What do you mean by 'save you'?" Jeff sighed.

"Look! Adam and Randy kidnapped me and they raped me! How more ostentatious do I have to make this?" Jeff exclaimed. Matt thought about what he was saying for a few seconds and laughed.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you…" Matt laughed.

"Tell me what? Matt, what is there to tell me?" Matt laughed once again.

"I bet you in a poker game. And I lost…" Jeff dropped the phone. Matt bet him? Jeff heard Matt's repetitive 'Hellos', but he couldn't do anything. He was in a state of shock.

A/N: I know it wasn't much, but at least you know what's going on! Matt bet Jeffy in a poker game…AND LOST? Isn't it a man's most special talent to win at a game of poker?


	4. Payback

Summary: Now that Jeff knows what happened and why he's here, what's going to happen to Matt?

Rating: M (Language and graphic violence, if you don't like blood, I suggest you move away slowly then run.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**A/N: Wow…I'm actually updating this. It's been well over a year since I've updated, but since I'm completely out of ideas for my other stories, I needed to get this one out of the way! **

"Jeff!" Matt screamed, but Jeff just stayed in that one spot for about 2 minutes. How could Matt bet him? That's not right. Right now, Jeff hated Matt. Jeff wanted out, but if he did get the chance, he'd want to personally kill Matt for making him suffer at the hands of Adam and Randy. Jeff's look of shock turned into looks of anger and he angrily picked up the phone and began yelling at Matt.

"What the HELL is wrong with you, Matt?" Jeff screamed. "I thought you loved me! You should know better than to bet me! Oh my fucking GOD! I wanna rip you into shreds! They raped me and it's your fault because you don't know how to bet an item instead of a person that you love and hold dear! Matt, I don't even want to see you anymore! Burn in Hell, motherfucker!" Jeff hung up and tossed his phone to the wall, probably breaking the screen.

Jeff was really pissed, so he started to yell and scream, throwing pillows from the bed around and punching the walls, creating several holes in the wall, but once he calmed down, all of that anger was replaced by uncontrollable sadness. Jeff placed his head on his knees and cried, rocking himself back and forth. Adam walked back into the room Jeff was in to investigate the screaming he was hearing earlier.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jeff?" Adam rushed over to Jeff, rubbing his back gently. "What's wrong?"

"Matt fucking bet me." Jeff mumbled. Adam hoped that he didn't just say what he thinks he just said. "He bet me in a poker game and lost. Now, I have to be yours. Forever."

"When did you call Matt?" Adam asked, getting a bit angry with Jeff.

"I admit it. I called him to see if he could come save me, but all he did was tell me what that sick bastard did. He bet me!" Jeff cried.

Randy came into the room, looking a bit worried. "What's wrong with him?"

"Matt told him what happened." Adam growled. Randy looked into Jeff's red eyes.

"Why did you call him first of all?" Randy asked.

"I don't care anymore. I called Matt to get some help outta here, but it now looks like that's not going to happen because I'm yours to keep and play with." Jeff yelled in sadness.

"Well, that's true, but you need to understand that this is going to become quite fun to you. Maybe, when we trust you more, you'll get a nice pet of your own!" Randy cooed.

"Not only that, you get to see big brother rain red stuff." Adam snickered as he picked up a gun from a corner in the large room. Jeff's eyes widened. "It's gonna be really pretty, too."

"You…You're gonna kill him?" Jeff exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Well, it seemed like you wanted him dead the way you were yelling and carrying on. Why not?" Randy replied.

"And you're gonna watch it." Adam grabbed his wrist, pulling him outside. He's been in the factory for so long, his eyes were hurting like crazy when he was released into the sunlight. "It's gonna be really fun. I'll even let you lick the blood off of my hands."

"You can't kill him! I'm not going to let you do that!" Jeff squirmed until Adam threw him into the back seat of his Volvo, putting the child-safety lock on the door and closing it.

"Let's go." Randy said, hopping into the front seat of the car, Adam in the passenger seat.

Randy pulled up a house down from Matt's house so he wouldn't see the car. Adam hopped out of the car and grabbed Jeff by his shirt and yanked him out of the car. Randy pulled a old gym bag out of the backseat that Jeff was sitting next to. Jeff eyed that bag. He didn't think that it was good.

Adam picked the lock of the door with a knife and a pin that he had in the bag. Quietly, Randy and Adam opened the door and walked in.

"Make a sound, and I'll make sure we kill you as well." Randy growled. Jeff nervously gulped and nodded. Adam heard some noise coming from upstairs and smirked. Randy nodded and the trio began to make their way upstairs.

Matt was dressing himself for a day on the town with some of his good friends, but little did he know, all that planning was about to go to waste. Randy had a good grip on Jeff's shirt, so he couldn't go running out of the house screaming bloody murder. Adam and the others made their way upstairs, to find Matt dressed and ready to go with a white buttoned dress shirt and a pair of light blue jeans with black Air Forces on.

"Too bad that you can't wear that nice outfit anywhere but to the gates of Hell." Adam said, startling Matt.

"The fuck? How did you get in my house?" Matt asked, looking at Jeff. "What's wrong with him?"

"You told him, Matt." Randy added. "We told you what was going to happen if you told him."

"I told him because he asked." Matt replied. "What kind of brother would I be if I lied to Jeff?"

"You practically lied to him enough, dumbass!" Adam shouted. "Saying that we weren't gonna hurt him after you lost that game and we won him? That was a huge lie, Hardy."

"Just let him go, you're scaring the shit out of him." Matt cooed. "How about another game?"

"Look, if you're not going to treat him right, someone's gotta do it." Randy said.

"After you raped him? You call THAT being treated right?"

"Look, you obviously didn't care much for him if you decided to bet him." Randy smirked, waiting on a reply from Matt.

"Look I-" Matt stared into Jeff's eyes, the sadness was taking him over. "Just let him go. He'll be in better arms with me."

"Hell no." Adam growled. "I'm not going to let you bet him again."

"So, this was all a plan to get him from me? What are you, DHR?"

"No, we aren't. You never liked Jeff. You hated the way he was getting all of the attention, from the moment he was born, to the moment you joined the WWE. You still hate him." Randy said, rubbing Jeff's hair softly.

"I don't hate him." Matt opposed.

"You would've never bet him, then." Adam replied.

"Shut up and get out of my house." Matt demanded. "I don't even see how you got in."

"I picked the lock." Adam smirked cockily. "Now, about this business we need to take care of." Adam pulled the duffel bag from on him and dropped it to the floor. Matt and Jeff eyed that bag for what seemed like hours.

"What's in there?" Matt asked nervously.

"Well, just some toys…" Adam shrugged. "Knives, a gun. That kinda stuff."

"What are you going to do with that?' Matt exclaimed.

"Matt, how dumb are you? We clearly told you NOT to tell Jeff anything, you did anyway, so you're gonna die now."

"What?" Matt shouted. "No no no…You can't do this. I'll call the police."

"Your house phone is by Jeff and me. Your cell phone is downstairs." Randy grinned. "now just how are you going to do that?"

"Fuck both of you, I'm outta he-" Matt was cut of when he ran right into Adam's blade he had in his hands. Matt stood looking at Jeff, eyes wide and trembling in pain. He ran right into death.

Matt pulled back and fell tot eh ground, looking up at Adam in fear. "Please, Adam…Don't…" Matt pleaded.

"I'll call your friends and tell them you won't be leaving any time soon, Matt. For now, Game OVER." Adam laughed before pulling the trigger to the pistol in his hand that he pulled from the bag. The bullet landed right in his chest, probably piercing his heart.

Jeff's eyes widened. He shook his way out of Randy's grip and rushed over to Matt, holding him in his arms. "Matt! Please, answer me!" Tears started forming in his eyes. "I didn't mean what I said about wanting you dead! Please! Wake up!" Jeff kept shaking Matt's already passed body. Jeff broke down in front of Adam and Randy, the duo not feeling bad for a thing that just happened.

"Should've never called him!" Adam smiled. "Now, come and lick the blood off of my hands, slut." Jeff eyed him angrily, like a wolf ready to kill.

"I'm not a slut. I'm not gonna do a damn thing for you!" Jeff pulled Matt's body closer. "Not after you killed him. I'm never gonna forgive you."

"I didn't ask a question. I gave a statement. You ARE going to lick the blood off of me." Adam growled. Randy pulled Jeff away from Matt's body, making him sit on his knees in front of Adam.

"Lick. Now." Adam commanded. Jeff muttered some curse words under his breath, causing him to be hit on the back of his head. Jeff took Adam's hand and licked it, tasting and shuddering at the taste of his own dear brother. Jeff made sure that all of the blood was off of his hand so he wouldn't have to do it again.

"Good boy." Adam smiled. "Let's get outta here, the police is bound to show up by tonight."

As the trio were traveling down the road back to the factory that they were keeping Jeff in, (Which was a good 20 minutes away) Jeff could only keeping two things on his mind; Matt and what the fuck he was going to do from there.


End file.
